


Only In Your Dream

by lita



Series: Only In Your Dreams [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry dreams about his father and asks for advice about how to be the son of the Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In Your Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some spiritual talk. Not canon compliant.
> 
> As usual, thanks to RainMirror to beta this story for me.

“Dad, you are alive!” Henry can’t believe his eyes. Neal is standing right in front of him in his blue dress shirt and jeans. His father looks so fresh, young, and happy. He runs over to hug his father.

“Hi, buddy. I miss you too!”

“Dad, where have you been? I have been looking for you since Emma became the Dark One.”

“I’m so sorry, Henry. I wish I could help you. But I can’t be physically present to be of any help.”

“But you are here right now.”

“Because you asked for me. I mean sincerely asked. Nobody has done it for me since I passed so I couldn’t come before.”

Henry looks up at his father. There is no hint of resentment or bitterness in his father’s expression. He was merely stating a fact. That’s his father all right. Henry promises that he will ask for his father more often next time. He realizes something that he tries to deny. “This isn’t real, is this? Am I only dreaming?”

Neal brushes his hair and smiles wistfully. “Just because you’re dreaming, it doesn’t make it any less real. I’ve promised I will watch over you and your mom and I do.”

“I’m so sorry, Dad. For not remembering you, then when I did remember, you were gone.”

“I’m sorry too, kiddo. But it’s not your fault. It’s my fate, I guess.”

“How can you be so calm? You have more than once sacrificed your life and happiness but you got nothing in return. It’s so unfair.”

Neal shrugs. “Life has never been fair to me. I just accept that and move on. There is no need to be bitter. Otherwise, I could never function.”

“But, Dad, I really want you to be happy and together with me and Emma. For you to reconnect with grandpa and be friends with Belle and a lot of other people.”

“I know, Henry. I know. I would also want to do that but as I said, there is nothing I can do now. I can only offer you moral support.”

“Dad, are you happy wherever you are now? Do you feel sad that you can’t be together with us?”

“I am happy, Henry, believe me, I am. I have never been completely at peace before in my life. Now I am. I guess death does that for us. Trivial things don’t matter to me anymore. I still love you and your mom and I would prefer us to be together. But I can’t muster any sadness or anger anymore. Believe me, I tried really hard in the early days. That doesn’t mean I love you less. I hope you understand what I mean.” Neal kisses the top of his head.

“I sort of do, actually. You’re living in a blissful plane or heaven or whatever people call the afterlife. I’m happy for you. I didn’t know where you were. Now, I know. Don’t worry, Dad, I know you will always love me.”

“As for your Mom’s case, I’m so sorry. I know how you feel as I experienced the same thing a few hundred years ago, give or take. At least you have all of Storybrooke to help you. I was by myself on the Frontland.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Dad. Now I know how worried you must feel about your father. I can relate to the little brave Baelfire more now.”

“It’s not a competition, kiddo. Just because I dealt with it alone doesn’t mean what you are dealing with now is less painful. What I wanted to say is that you can ask for help from your family. You don’t have to do it alone.”

“I wish I had you. None of them has the same experience as you did. It was like Neverland all over again. People have good intentions but only you and grandpa have the experience and skills.”

“You can always call me in your dreams, Henry. I will always come.”

“But I’m selfish. I want you to be by my side all the time.”

“I know. I want to but as I said there is nothing I can do. Not having a body and all. I just can’t.”

Neal looks wistful for a guy who is supposed to be happy all the time now. Henry feels guilty. His dad didn’t have a good life. _Must he make him suffer in the afterlife too?_ “That’s OK, Dad. Your moral support and understanding worth more than any offer of sympathy or useless help.”

Neal chuckles and ruffles his hair. “You are your father’s son. Knowing how to flatter and say the right things. As for Emma, don’t worry. There are a lot of people who love her. And the part of her that is not the Dark One loves you and her family too. I guess a simple true love’s kiss doesn’t work? Otherwise, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I’m sure you will work something out. Just use the love in your heart. Her love for you will also help in fighting the darkness. I believe in you.”

“Thanks, Dad. Even if Emma returns to normal, as normal as you can be in this town, I still want to talk to you.”

“Sure, buddy. Just dream it and I will come.”

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Henry.”

Henry awakes with a start. The conversation is still so fresh in his mind. Real or not, his father has been really helpful even in his dream. Henry promises himself that after they save Emma, he will save his dad too. Apparently, dead is not really dead anymore in Storybrooke. He may be being selfish. Heaven or not, he needs his dad more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that this is not a fix-it story some people may hope for. It was inspired by some posts on Tumblr about how Henry lost his parents, one to death and one to the darkness and I’m not happy about it. It’s just my way to let Neal to help Henry in his difficult time as he would understand his situation best and also to let Neal at least have some sort of happy ending. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
